Misery Loves Company
by InosBane
Summary: All Shikamaru ever wanted to be was average...or was it? Inspired by Rama Chan's "A Kiss Under the Rain" OneShot


**A/N:** Time and again Rama Chan's painting, "**Kiss Under the Rain**" has served as my muse. I've tried several times to write a story based on the feelings I associate with that particular work. I don't think I'll ever be completely satisfied with any of my ideas, but this is as close as I think I'll ever get. I really do like this one, and it's with Rama's permission that I use her title in this story.  
Possible OOCness, but romance does funny things to people.

**Disclaimer:** I sit in awe of the talents of Kishimoto and Rama Chan.

**Misery Loves Company**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru stared incredulously as the dark blue eyes filled with tears.

"This makes no sense," he said calmly despite the fact that his heart was racing. "We've talked about our future so many times…you've never said that you didn't want to get married."

"Because I _do_ want to get married," Temari replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just not to me." Shikamaru's voice was harsher than he'd meant it to be. "When exactly were you planning on telling me that you don't love me?"

Temari's eyes widened in shock.

"I never said I don't love you, I just said I won't marry you."

Shikamaru shook his head. Was the woman deliberately trying to be difficult?

"Care to explain?"

"I'd make you miserable," she replied, her voice shaking. "Think about it, Shikamaru. You and I both know I'm not what you really want."

The Shadow Nin ran his hands through his hair, completely exasperated. The darkening clouds overhead mimicked his deteriorating mood; he didn't need Kiba's nose to realize that rain was imminent.

"What the hell makes you say that?" He demanded.

"Because I'm not okay with average." She said simply, as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall.

o-o-o

Shikamaru stifled a yawn and puzzled over the blonde's question.

"Why's it so important?" He asked.

"Because I'm curious. C'mon, you're in charge of keeping me entertained," she prodded.

"I'm to serve as your escort during your stay in Konoha. Nobody said anything about keeping you entertained."

Temari propped herself up on an elbow.

"Look, do we need to go pay Tsunade-sama a visit so she can clarify your job description for you?"

A shiver passed through the Shadow Nin.

"C'mon," she smiled revealing perfectly white teeth. "Humor me."

"Fine," he sighed.

"I want to be an average ninja making an average salary. I want to marry a regular girl, not a beauty, but not a hag either. I want to have two kids. A girl first, then a boy. When my daughter's married and my son's a chuunin I want to retire and spend the rest of my days relaxing, playing shogi and go until I die of old age before my wife."

"You can't be serious," Temari's eyes were wide and Shikamaru could hear the laughter in her voice. "That's you're goal in life? To be average?"

Fifteen year old Nara Shikamaru continued to stare at the clouds while his companion roared with laughter beside him. After five minutes, Temari was able to regain control of herself.

"Ya know, I hate to say this," she said rolling onto her stomach. "But if you're the most brilliant shinobi Konoha has to offer…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but your village is doomed."

o-o-o

Temari frowned wiping away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't be some little shrinking violet who doesn't have the good sense to speak her mind. I'm a Suna Kunoichi with too many opinions, it's not who I am."

"I know," Shikamaru nodded.

"My father sealed a demon inside his unborn son, and that demon caused my mother to die cursing our village. I have one brother whose an ex psycho killer and another who wears more make up than I do. Simply based on my family history I probably shouldn't even _have_ kids." She laughed miserably.

"But if I do," her eyes hardened and her fists clenched. "I want more for my daughter than to just spend her life waiting to become someone's wife, and my son will be free to decide what he wants for his future. I will never push my kids to become shinobis."

Shikamaru started to speak but Temari cut him off.

"Sitting around playing games is _not _how I plan to spend my old age, and so help me Shikamaru, if you were to die before me I'd kill you."

If the last sentence hadn't been growled, Shikamaru might have laughed. As it was he checked the urge and instead focused on what he could say to convince this troublesome woman to change her mind about marrying him. Preferably before they both caught pneumonia.

"Temari," he sighed wiping the rain off his face. "I was _eight years old _when I came up with that. My mom was nagging me about my grades at the Academy and I just wanted to shut her up. Repeating it just became a habit because it was easier than thinking about what I really wanted."

He grinned crookedly and took a step forward.

"Before I met you I would've probably been content to die a bachelor," he continued taking her hand. "I love that you have opinions, I love that you're strong, and smart, and more beautiful than any one woman should be allowed."

Temari blushed and looked down at their hands, but Shikamaru took her chin and gently brought her eyes back to his.

"Average quit being good enough the minute you walked into my life."

Rain mixed with her tears as he tilted his head towards hers and captured her lips in a kiss. She didn't pull away and he took that as a good sign. Finally, he rested his forehead against hers while the rain fell in sheets around them.

"Temari, please. Marry me and let me prove it to you."

As thunder roared overhead, Sabaku no Temari, stared into the eyes of her beloved and surrendered.

"When you're miserable you have noone to blame but yourself, so no whining."

Shikamaru grinned.

"Misery loves company," he shrugged.

And with that, he lifted Temari into the air. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his face in her hands as the pair shared another kiss under the rain.

**o-o-o**OWARI**o-o-o**


End file.
